The Vartabedian Conundrum
The Vartabedian Conundrum is the tenth episode of the second season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on December 8th, 2008. Plot Summary Leonard realizes that Stephanie is living in his apartment and he wants to slow down the relationship. Meanwhile, Sheldon is convinced that he has an untraceable disease and begs Stephanie to help diagnose him. Extended Plot The episode opens with Stephanie checking Sheldon's ears because Sheldon insists that he has some kind of inflamation in his ear, since he can hear a strange noise. Stephanie heads into bed first. Sheldon discusses the Roommate Agreement with Leonard. Sheldon claims that the Cohabitation Rider has been activated because Stephanie has been deemed "living" with Leonard, but Leonard denies that Stephanie lives at their apartment. The next morning, Penny comes into the apartment in her underwear and bumps into Stephanie. This makes for an awkward conversation as Leonard tries to explain why Penny is there in her underwear. After Stephanie leaves for work, Sheldon mentions that Stephanie is "living" there now. Leonard continues to deny this. Penny then brings Leonard to his room and tries to prove Stephanie is living here. Even though the evidence mounts, Leonard continues denying it. But when he discovers that Stephanie has thrown out his Bat Signal he realizes they are living together. Later, Leonard comes into the cafeteria wearing his new uncomfortable pants that Stephanie bought for him. Leonard then announced that Stephanie was living with him to Howard and Raj. Howard states that this is a bad idea because Leonard will be unable to hit on other girls. Meanwhile, Stephanie bumps into Sheldon at the hospital. Sheldon is convinced he has an illness and requested that Stephanie authorise numerous tests to satisfy Sheldon's paranoia. Leonard bumped into Penny at the laundry room and asked if she had fabric softener. Penny handed him her fabric softener and Leonard the whole bottle worth of softener into the washing machine. Penny asked what he was washing, Leonard told her it was the pants that Stephanie got him. She pointed out that the pants will be ruined if he machine washed them. Leonard machine washed them anyway to ruin the pants. She then asked if Leonard was having problems with Stephanie. Leonard feels the relationship has moved to fast because of the Stephanie moving in. Penny was able to convince Leonard to ask Stephanie to slow the relationship down. Back at the apartment, Stephanie pretends that Sheldon's larynx was inflamed and he had to stop talking immediately. Sheldon was deceived and quietly obeyed. Leonard arrived home and tried to explained to Stephanie how he wanted to take things slow, but they end up having sexual intercourse before he was able to make his point. Leonard bumped into Penny again at the Laundry Room, she informs him that his pants are ruined. Leonard replied "good". She then asked how the talk with Stephanie went, Leonard told her it went well. Penny figured out he had sexual intercourse with Stephanie and urged him to steer the relationship in the way he wants it. The scene changes to Leonard and Stephanie who just finished having sexual intercourse and Leonard tries to have the talk with her again. He leads with "I really like you" and Stephanie cuts him off and describes a terrible way that this may end up, while gradually tearing up. Seeing this display Leonard decides to not have the talk with her again. The next day at the cafeteria, Leonard arrives with a hideous sweater that Stephanie bought for him. He then explained his problem with Stephanie to Howard and Raj. Then Howard suggested that Leonard tell her what he wants over a text message. Leonard accepts his suggestion and sends Stephanie a text, after that he says "I'm never having sex again", he gets a reply and says "I was wrong" and leaves Howard and Raj. The episode closes with Sheldon trying to get some herbal tea and honey from Penny using a voice generating software as he is still convinced he shouldn't talk because of the inflamed larynx that Stephanie falsely diagnosed. Sheldon misspells a word and asks Penny for some "hiney". Critics "Despite some irritating moments I think this is a good character episode. Hmm. I think I do. There are decent jokes throughout and Leonard’s dilemma is relatable and enjoyable to watch. For now I will give the writers the benefit of the doubt." - The TV Critic's Review Notes Title reference: The name of boys' third-floor neighbor (Mrs. Vartabedian) who's mentioned in passing during the episode. Production Note Chuck Lorre Productions #231 I believe that inherent within the God-given right to the pursuit of happiness, is the equally God-given right to the pursuit of unhappiness. That is why I support gay marriage. Trivia *Stephanie was never mentioned after this episode. It was assumed after the text Leonard gave to her which Howard suggested that they broke up. No further information is available to what happened to her. *Leonard says, "I initialed another clause naming you my sidekick in case I get superpowers." in The Roommate Agreement. Similarly, Howard and Raj argued over whom, among themselves, would be the sidekick if they had superpowers in The Alien Parasite Hypothesis. Category:Season 2